


letters to nostalgia

by hannieofnxy



Series: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2: Nostalgia, Feelings, Gen, Karasuno, Nostalgia, Personal Growth, remembering the past, set during time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieofnxy/pseuds/hannieofnxy
Summary: Nostalgia comes at strange times. For some, it comes when they miss someone or something. Others when they’re leaving someone or something else behind...Sometimes though, nostalgia can come at times we don’t expect it to.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	letters to nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu Girls Week - Day 2: Nostalgia

Nostalgia

/nɒˈstaldʒə/

Noun

A sentimental longing or wistful affection for a period in the past.

Nostalgia comes at strange times. For some, it comes when they miss someone or something. Others when they’re leaving someone or something else behind. For Yachi, it was something like the latter. Some of the times she has reminisced the most is when other people have left, like when the second and third years graduated high school, when Hinata left for Brazil, Kageyama started his volleyball career, when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima left for university. Sometimes though, nostalgia can come at times we don’t expect it to.

Yachi knew that the Olympics was important, particularly for Kageyama and Hinata. It would be the first time they had played on the same court, on the same team, since high school, so of course, they would be reminiscent of the past. As she sat in front of the TV in her small apartment, waiting for the match to start, she began to remember the past, and the people she knew, and how they’ve helped her grow.

The first clear memory she had of the volleyball team, though it was still before she met them, was of Kiyoko. How could she forget the most beautiful girl in the school coming up to her, even if Yachi hadn’t really heard what Kioyoko was saying. To this day Yachi wondered why Kiyoko spoke to her out of any of the first years in that hallway.

Kiyoko was one of the team members that influenced her and helped her grow the most. Yachi had always admired her, admired her confidence, her kindness, her strength, her leadership, and her organization. Without Kiyoko, Yachi knew that she would never have been able to be a good manager for the team. It was hard without her, at first. Yachi was still anxious about being a manager on her own when the third years had graduated, but they spoke every week on the phone, and Kiyoko always had advice about how Yachi could be the best manager for the team.

While she hadn’t known them well, the other third years left a big impact on her as well. Daichi was someone she knew she could depend on, and she knew his leadership had affected everyone in the team. Suga was one of the kindest people she had ever met, though he still knew when he could joke around with his underclassmen. While she spoke to him the least, Asahi was one of the team she was most like. They both got anxious easily, and Asahi always had advice about how she could work through it, while still taking care of herself. She was so grateful for them, and the endless advice they all seemed to have.

The second years had always intimidated Yachi the most, particularly Nishinoya and Takaka. Their energy levels seemed to be endless, and they were the most physically aggressive people in the team. Because of their love for Kiyoko, Yachi had always been worried about whether they would listen to her. However, she learned that while they didn’t treat her the same as Kiyoko, they treated her like she was their younger sister, someone they had to protect. They used their energy and aggressiveness to stand up for the team when no one else did, and they taught her that it was okay to step forward and stick up for yourself and other people.

Yachi had gotten surprisingly close to Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita. During her first year, she often sat near them during practice matches, and they explained so many parts of the game so she could understand, despite how easy it would have been for them to ignore her. She admired Ennoshita's strength, his leadership that made sure no one was causing trouble, but also made sure that everyone was working to their true potential. More than anything, she looked up to Narita and Kinoshita. She saw herself in them, the “Townsperson B", always trying but never getting there. But they still tried. They were still diligent, they still came to practice every day, they even asked their underclassmen for advice for things they could improve on. And while they were never regulars on the team, they taught her that it didn’t matter. They taught her that you don’t need to be the best at something to enjoy it. You just need to try.

Tsukishima intimidated Yachi before she got to know him. She had heard stories of confessions from girls in her class to the “mysterious Tsukishima”, and none of them turned out well. He was going and uncaring to those around him, and it was obvious that he only liked a select number of people. Through the years of high school, Yachi could undoubtedly confirm that this was true. But once you enter into the list of people Tsukishima won’t hate spending time with, he changes.

During their second and third year, the 5 of them often had sleepovers, mainly to help Hinata and Kageyama study, but also just to spend time with each other. It was at these sleepovers that Yachi realized Tsukishima wasn’t the heartless boy everyone at school thought he was. She learned that he hid a lot of things, a lot of his feelings. His cold demeanor was simply a front, and only people he trusted got to see the real side of him, like Yamaguchi and his family, had. She learned that he liked to cuddle more than anyone, he loved dinosaurs and strawberry shortcake, he loved staying up late at night to read. From Tsukishima, Yachi learned that sometimes you can’t make friends straight away. But if you have time and patience, they might become one of the closest friends you have.

Kageyama was the first year that she got to know the latest. So much of his life was dedicated to volleyball, and not to studying, that she didn’t know how to start a conversation with him. In her first year, she definitely didn’t know enough about volleyball and exercise to ask him about it, and they didn’t have similar interests. In the break before their second year, Kageyama seemed to have realized that he needed to pass his exams to be able to go to camps and practice matches, and his attitude to studying changed. During his first year, Yachi could tell that he put all his energy into volleyball, and left little time for other things. In their second year though, he split his time between volleyball and studying, and his grades improved dramatically. From Kageyama, Yachi learned that sometimes you need to focus on things other than your passion, to be able to move forward and grow.

Yamaguchi and Yachi had bonded quickly during their first year. They had similar personalities and interests, they often studied together, and they were the ones that helped Kageyama and Hinata study the most. She trusted him with anything, and his diligence and determination always impressed her, how he went from the only first year who wasn’t a regular, to the third year captain of a powerhouse team that came third in nationals. He, like the two captains before him, always seemed to have advice, and never once doubted the team members. She learned from Yamaguchi that you don’t always need to be in the spotlight to make a difference. Sometimes it’s the people behind the scenes that make the most difference in life.

Without Hinata, Yachi would never have joined the volleyball team. Without Hinata, she would never have met all the wonderful people that she knew, and she wouldn’t have learned so many of the things that changed her for the better. She could remember clearly the day that he encouraged her to become the manager, to step out of the role of “Townsperson B” that she had been in all her life. Without Hinata, she wouldn’t have felt the joy that she did whenever Karasuno won, and the sorrow she felt when they lost. She wouldn’t have met most of her friends if Hinata hadn’t convinced her to be the manager, and while it was Kiyoko that gave her the opportunity, it was Hinata that convinced her to take the opportunity by the hand and run.

They had all brought her such joy, and she knew she would never be able to say out loud the gratitude she had for all of them, and that didn’t even include the friends she had made from other schools. Perhaps, Yachi thought, as her TV screen began to show the members of the Japanese team, she would have to write these thoughts in a letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this. (pls ignore that its late I wanted to get this up earlier cause I was out yesterday, but then this morning happened)
> 
> Honestly this was mostly a vent of what the Karasuno players have taught me, with some made up stuff (I doubt kageyama put that much effort into studying during his second and third year but its fan fic so it doesn't matter). I love all of them so much and that came through when i was writing this.
> 
> Also im not really sure if this should be written for hq girls week but....i thought seeing as it was from Yachi`s point of view, and about what the male characters have taught her and helped her grow, it would be okay. Also im going to try and get loads of writing done today so i can be on schedule for the rest of the week, but writings so hard....
> 
> I have a hq/ani twt @hxnnieyama, go follow me!


End file.
